Seashells
by shercapslocked
Summary: Liam leads a harsh, dissatisfying life until he accidentally meets his 70 year-old neighbor, Alma on his roof. It's cooler than it sounds, it's based off of that tumblr picture, and they don't fall in love, there are curse words. That's why it's rated M. It's cute. Just read it.


Seashells

A One-Act Play

By Julia (shercapslocked)

Liam Song:_ Seventeen year-old American boy. Kind, but hardened by his life._

Alma Elliott: _Seventy year-old American woman. Enjoys the little things._

Carmen Song: _Liam's uncaring mother._

Jason Song: _Liam's unaccepting father._

Riley Jackson: _Liam's friend._

Setting: _Present-day Arlington, Texas. _

SCENE 1

_ (Lights up. The scene: the second story of two neighboring houses. They are so close together that extending roofs touch underneath the windows that face each other. A small tree between the houses helps narrate the seasons. The ground floors are not visible. The stage right house is LIAM's bedroom. It looks like what anyone would expect from a teenaged boy. The stage left house is ALMA's bedroom and conjoining bathroom. It looks like what anyone would expect from an elderly woman. Doors to each bedroom are on the upstage walls._

_It is springtime. ALMA is sitting in a rocking chair next to her opened window and reading a book. Faint shouting is heard from LIAM's house. LIAM storms into his room. He immediately runs to his window, opens it, and sits on the roof underneath. He does not see ALMA.)_

ALMA

Hello there, dear.

LIAM

_(Looking into his room)_

Mom?

ALMA

No, dear, just me.

LIAM

Oh! Sorry ma'am, I didn't know you were there. Sorry to bother you, I'll just—

ALMA

No, no. No need to worry. I'm just enjoying the nice weather. Like you are, I assume?

LIAM

Uh, yeah. Yeah, the weather.

_(Beat.)_

ALMA

_(Extends her arm through the window.)_

My name is Alma.

LIAM

_(Hesitantly takes her hand)_

Liam.

ALMA

Liam! How nice. My son-in-law, awful boy, is named Liam. I hardly believe, however, that the two of you are alike. He's one of those... oh... what are they? Damn terrible occupation- I do not recommend it. A...an accountant? No, that pays too well. Oh hell, I can't seem to remember. Whatever he is, don't do it. Do you have a job?

_(LIAM shakes his head.)_

How old are you?

LIAM

Seventeen.

ALMA

Ah! Seventeen. Young and sweet. Quite the nice age. Can be quite the terrible age, too, I suppose. Seventeen was golden for me. I started college at seventeen- quite the scandal where I lived! I also met my first husband then. Kit Walker. I married him two months after we met. I was still seventeen! He was such a handsome boy. He was always handsome, even when he went off with that tramp Grace The Waitress from Sheila's!

_(Chuckles to herself.)_

Little did he know that I was sneaking off with his cousin Marty every other day!

_(Continues to chuckle. LIAM joins in quietly.)_

Like I said, it can be a nice and terrible age.

LIAM

Did you marry him?

ALMA

Sorry, dear?

LIAM

Did you marry Marty?

ALMA

Oh, heavens no! He had a girl in Boston or Seattle, or some far-off place. He was in an awful "rock" band that hardly sounded anything decent. I suppose he got quite famous for a while; I met him through Kit when we moved to St. Louis.

LIAM

What was the band called?

ALMA

Some deformed spelling of a shape. The Tryangle, or The Skuare, or something of the sort. It was the '60s, most of us in our twenties at that time tend not to remember most of it! Although, I'm sure you know what I mean by that.

_(They laugh.)_

JASON

(_From off-stage)_

LIAM. LIAM, GOD-DAMMIT I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THE FUCKING DOG FOR A WALK. NOW SHE'S GONE AND PISSED THE CARPET! YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND CLEAN IT UP RIGHT NOW. DO YOU HEAR ME?

LIAM

_(Quickly jumps into his room.)_

Uh, it was nice to meet you Alma. Enjoy the weather.

_(He closes the window gingerly and runs off-stage. Beat. ALMA closes her book and walks to her record player. She pulls out a record and plays something similar to The Cyrkle's "Red Rubber Ball")_

ALMA

"Rock and roll" my ass.

_(Lights fade.)_

SCENE 2

_(Lights up. ALMA is cleaning her vanity. LIAM is listening to music through headphones and reading a novel. Both of their windows are open. ALMA notices him and goes to the window.)_

ALMA

Hello, dear!

_(LIAM does not hear her.)_

Dear? Liam?

_(He does not respond. ALMA walks over to her vanity and grabs her spray cleaner. She reaches far out of her window and successfully sprays him. He falls out of his bed. ALMA laughs.)_

ALMA

Oh, my! I'm so sorry dear, I didn't mean to startle you so!

_(LIAM takes out his headphones and goes to his window.)_

LIAM

Hey! What was that for?

ALMA

You weren't listening to me! You had your little earphones in. What were you listening to?

LIAM

Uh,

_(Get his phone)_

Foster The People.

ALMA

Do what to the people?

LIAM

_(Laughs)_

I don't know if you'll like this.

_(He unplugs his headphones and plays part of a song)_

ALMA

Well, that's quite nice! Even if the poor lads are in foster care.

LIAM

Haha! Well, that's actually just-

ALMA

Liam.

_(She winks.)_

I grew up with The Beatles. Believe it or not, they weren't actually beetles!

_(They laugh.)_

LIAM

Did you ever go to a Beatles concert?

ALMA

Yes, a few. My first was with that awful first husband of mine, Marty.

LIAM

I thought Kit was your first husband.

ALMA

What? Oh, yes! Yes, of course. Kit. They looked so much alike.

_(Beat.)_

LIAM

Do you have a favorite Beatles song?

ALMA

Do _I_? My young lad, do _you_? That was the music of my generation! Although, I wasn't necessarily a member of "Beatlemania" like many of my girlfriends. I liked it a lot, I hope you don't misunderstand, but my god, if "Love Me Do" wasn't annoying as hell after a while!

_(LIAM laughs loud.)_

My favorite song was "Hey Jude" because I would always sing it to my friend Julia when she was upset. Sometimes she didn't appreciate it, but other times it got through to her. What is your favorite of theirs?

LIAM

"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds." I actually named my dog Lucy after it!

ALMA

What kind of dog is she?

LIAM

A Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. She's just a puppy_. _You know, if you ever want to see her, just let me know. She doesn't usually pee on the carpet, I was just being an idiot yesterday.

ALMA

Young man, you are not an idiot. She is just a pup. Sometimes they go when they're not supposed to. That has nothing to do with you.

_(Kinder.)_

Do you understand me, dear? You are not an idiot. What did you say this band was called?

LIAM

What?

ALMA

That band in foster care. What were they called?

LIAM

Foster The People.

ALMA

Ah. Do you have any other recommendations?

LIAM

Well... I don't really know what your taste in music is.

ALMA

What if I show you some of the people I listen to? Although, I doubt any of them are in foster care.

LIAM

_(Pulls out his cell phone.)_

Sure, I can look them up-

ALMA

Oh, nonsense. I have some records right here!

LIAM

Well, I meant that-

ALMA

I could teach you how to use my record player! It's not too difficult. Although, once-

LIAM  
I'M SORRY, but I don't think I have time right now. My dad- I, uh. I have to do some things around the house. Thank you, but I don't have time. How about tomorrow? After school? I can bring some of my CDs.

ALMA

_(Smiles sadly.)_

That sounds lovely, dear. Bring little Lucy, too. We could walk to that little ice cream shop afterwards if you'd like. My treat! All of my grandchildren are too old to let me pay for them. You won't disappoint me though, will you?

LIAM

_(Smiles back.)_

No ma'am.

ALMA

Oh, call me Alma, dear.

LIAM

Okay. Alma. Thank you.

ALMA

Anytime.

_(He shuts his window. Lights fade.)_

SCENE 3

_(Lights up. It is a few weeks later- nearly summer. LIAM enters his bedroom. He sets his backpack on the floor and sits on his bed. He looks out his window. He hesitantly goes to his window and opens it. ALMA is not in her room. LIAM sits back on his bed and puts in his headphones. Lights fade.)_

SCENE 4

_(Lights up. It is summertime. LIAM's bedroom is slightly neater and has more design to it. It is structured similarly to ALMA's. ALMA is asleep in her vanity chair. LIAM enters his bedroom his bedroom with a bag and immediately goes to ALMA's room.)_

_ LIAM_

Hey, Alma, you won't belie— oh, shit, sorry! I didn't know you were sleeping.

ALMA  
_(Stirs.)_

Not a problem, dear, I just dozed for a moment. What were you saying?

LIAM

_(He sits on her bed and opens his bag.)_

A few friends went to Lake Arlington and let me tag along, _and there were actual seashells on the beach_! Look at these! I mean, I've never been to the ocean, but I knew there were seashells on the beaches there. But _lakes_! I had no idea lake beaches had shells!

_(He sets dozens of shells on the bed_.)

ALMA

Oh, how lovely! I do love beaches. My absolute favorite place in the world is the Indialantic coast of Florida. The waters aren't as cold and choppy as they are on the west coast. I stayed at a girlfriend's house not more than fifty feet from the water. It was heaven. I spent many summers there, but...

_(She polishes a larger shell)_

Well, my dear, I'm old. I'm not much a traveler nowadays.

_(Beat.)_

LIAM

I'm sorry, Alma, I didn't mean to upset you.

ALMA

Oh heavens, dear, of course you didn't! It brought back absolutely _lovely_ memories. Some of the best I have! Thank you so much for showing me these shells, they've reminded me of such great times.

LIAM

Here, you can keep one.

_(Hands her the biggest shell.)_

ALMA

No, dear, they're from your trip!

_ (ALMA attempts to give him the shell, but he closes her hands over it.)_

LIAM

If they make you happy, then I want you to have one. You said you don't travel much, so I want you to have as much of the world as you can.

ALMA

Oh, you've gone and made me all misty-eyed!

_(She pats his shoulder.)_

Do me a favor and grab me a tissue, will you? And put on a record for me. You pick.

_(LIAM gets a tissue as ALMA places her shell on the vanity next to a framed photo. David Bowie's "Heroes" album starts.)_

ALMA

You know, when I spent my summers down in Florida, when my girlfriends and I weren't trying to find our second husbands or spending every dime on day trips to Disney World, we made and sold seashell necklaces.

LIAM

Really? And people bought them?

ALMA

Now just what do you mean by that, young man?

LIAM

Oh, I'm sure they were awesome! I just mean, everyone in Florida lives _right_ by the beach. People actually bought seashell necklaces?

ALMA

That's a fair point, my dear. We mostly sold them to tourists. We damn near lied to every one! Whoever bought one believed us when we said that certain shells were rarities. I remember one gaudy as-all-hell woman from New Orleans bought a necklace for $200! Can you believe the bat paid that much for some washed up clam remains? Ahh. I do believe we spent all the money that day on booze for a keg party on the beach!

_(They laugh.)_

LIAM

Wow, Alma, you really lived it up. I wish I could be like that.

ALMA

Oh, my dear.

_(She pats his knee)_

You have decades to go. Don't let yourself get stuck in this time of little choices. I had to keep my head down for a while until I was given the opportunity to live. I just had to wait. All you have to do is wait, and I guarantee you'll be able to seize the day every day after.

LIAM

Seize the day... isn't that, like, what _carpe diem _means? I think I heard that somewhere.

ALMA

Very good! That's exactly what _carpe diem_ means. Now, don't you go telling anyone...

_(ALMA turns her back and struggles to pull down the back collar of her shirt.)_

Now, this damned thing... it... oh, hell, I'll just tell you. When I was in my early-thirties, my second husband and I got matching _"carpe diem_" tattoos, as silly as that sounds.

LIAM

No way.

ALMA

Indeed we did!

LIAM

Oh my god, no way! That's so cliché! You got it on your shoulder and everything?

ALMA

Now, don't tease me, we were silly young people.

LIAM

That's hilarious! I know if _I _ever got a tattoo, my dad would beat the-

_(Beat.)_

Well, I don't really want one anyway. I mean, the whole permanent thing is a bit scary.

ALMA

I say, as long as it continues to mean something to you, then why not show it to the world?

LIAM

Yeah... yeah that's a good point.

_(He has become very self-aware)_

I did have, uh, something to tell you, Alma.

ALMA

Oh? Is it something serious? Go ahead, darling.

LIAM

_(Suddenly getting up.)_

It's not really a very good time to talk about this. I'm sorry, I'll just-

_(He gathers his shells and starts for the window)_

Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow. Lucy should be back from the vet, so we can take her for a walk.

_(He starts to climb through the window, and ALMA stands.)_

ALMA

Liam, dear, wait a moment.

_(LIAM stops and climbs back into her room. ALMA struggles to walk to him. She takes his hands in hers.)_

If I confide something in you, will you promise to listen to me?

_(He nods.)_

ALMA

You are a wonderful boy. Not a moment goes by that I don't appreciate your kindness and patience with a rickety old

woman who refuses to let you listen to that damn awful metal music. You make every day of mine a little brighter. I want to thank you for that. I also-

_(She walks slowly to her bedside table, picks up a book, and comes back.)_

Would like for you to read this book.

LIAM

_ (Taking the book.)_

What for? What's it about?

ALMA

Ah, my dear. Sometimes it's nice to do something just for the hell of it. _Carpe diem_, remember?

_(She pats his shoulder.)_

Now go on and read it. Enjoy it, my dear.

LIAM

Thank you.

_(He hugs her suddenly, but gingerly, then quickly goes back to his room. Both windows are still open. He places the bag of shells gently under his bed, then hops in it. He immediately starts to read. ALMA turns her music up so that LIAM can hear it. He looks out the window and smiles at her. She smiles at him. Lights fade.)_

SCENE 5

_(Lights up. The next night. ALMA is sleeping in her bed. The only light is that of the moon. LIAM opens his bedroom door and stumbles in. He does not turn on any lights. He is mumbling to himself. Sloppily and noisily, he makes his way to the window. He nearly falls off of the roof, but makes his way to ALMA's room.)_

LIAM

ALMA? Almaryouhere?

_(He staggers to the vanity desk and sets a bottle down violently. He fumbles with the lamp chain, finally turning it on. ALMA wakes abruptly.)_

ALMA

What the hell is going on?!

LIAM

Almasshh, is late, peoplersleepin.

ALMA

_(Puts on her glasses)_

Liam? Dear, what are you doing here? It's half-past two in the morning!

_(LIAM drops to his knees and crawls to the side of ALMA's bed. He attempts to whisper.)_

LIAM

SORRY TOBOTHER YOUALMA. I DIDN-KNOW WHAT TIME'WAS.

ALMA

Jesus H. Christ, boy, did you drain a liquor store? What is the matter with you?

_(She gets up and puts on her robe.)_

Come here. Bring that chair over.

_(ALMA sits in her rocking chair as LIAM hardly succeeds in dragging the vanity stool to her.)_

LIAM

I'M SORRYALMA. I DIDN-KNOW WHOELSE T-TALK TO.

ALMA

It's all right, dear. Just try to tell me what happened. And you don't have to whisper, just try talking quietly.

LIAM

Well, firs-all I'm sorry I didn-see you t-day. I went t-th-vet to pick up mLucy. Bu-when I go-there, they wouldn-lemme see-er. I kep-askin' but they-kep sayin' no. So ah waited fur as-long-as-could. Finely, a doct'r came t-me an-

_(He starts to cry)_

He said mLucy didn-make it. He couldn't sav'er. He said sh-died. An I couldn-.

_(He cries harder. ALMA puts a hand on his shoulder.)_

MLUCY DIED. ALM-I DUNNO WHAT-DO. SHE WAS MLUCY. _MY_ LUCY. MLIL PUP 'N' SHE'S ISN'T HOME, SO AH TOOK-'IS WHISKEY.

_(He drops his head in his hands, sobbing. ALMA rubs his back. Silence.)_

ALMA

Oh, darling. Let me get you a glass of water. Here, sit in this chair for a bit.

_(She goes to her conjoining bathroom. LIAM curls up in the rocking chair, still crying. ALMA comes back with a glass of water and a wet washcloth. She puts the cloth on his forehead. He sips the water.)_

LIAM

I dunno what I'm-gon' do.

ALMA

Just rest, dear. You can sort it out later.

LIAM

What'll I do when mdad sees th-whiskey gone? He'll kill-me. He'll juss kill-me.

ALMA  
I've got a bottle downstairs you can take tomorrow.

LIAM

(_Laughs obnoxiously.)_

WHAT? But you're-Alma!

ALMA

Exactly, dear. Drink the water, now, or you'll be asking for it in the morning.

LIAM

Askin' fur-what?

ALMA

You'll see, dear. Now drink.

_(He drinks. Beat.)_

You said your parents are gone?

_(He nods)_

Do you want to sleep here for tonight?

_(He nods more slowly.)_

Okay, dear. I've got a couch down-

LIAM

I'll jus-sleep here.

ALMA

In the chair?

LIAM

Yes, I don-wanna cause any more trouble.

_(ALMA takes his glass, and gets him a pillow and blanket. As she puts the blanket on LIAM, she notices he has begun crying again.)_

ALMA

What is it, dear?

LIAM

I wish I liv'd with-you.

ALMA

_(Trying not to cry.)_

I know, dear. I know. Get some sleep.

_(She kisses the top of his head and walks to the lamp.)_

LIAM

G'night mom.

ALMA

_ (Brings a hand to her mouth. Beat.)_

Good night, darling.

_(She turns off the lamp and gets in bed. Moonlight fades.)_

SCENE 6

_(Lights up. It is later the next day. LIAM's room is empty. ALMA puts on the same David Bowie record as before. She goes about the room straightening things. As she approaches the window, she spots something on the sill. She picks up a seashell. She smiles. Lights fade.)_

SCENE 7

_(Lights up. It is late summer, nearly autumn. ALMA and LIAM are sitting in her room playing a board game. LIAM's room is dark. A glass bowl of seashells sits on ALMA's vanity. The CD player is on.)_

LIAM

Six, let's see... that's horseshoes.

ALMA  
_(Draws a card.)_

Ugh, these damned words are getting smaller.

"List ten words that begin with the letters 'on'," no, "'en'."

_(She flips a timer. LIAM scribbles)_

LIAM

Shit, I thought this would be easy!

_(ALMA taps the timer.)_

LIAM

Hey, no fair! That makes it go faster!

ALMA

What? It does? Are you sure?

_(Taps again)_

I don't know, it's still very slow. You have all of ten seconds left!

LIAM

Dammit, Alma! I'm not going to be able-

ALMA

Oh, oh! Time's up!

_(LIAM drops his pencil.)_

LIAM

I only got six. You're terrible.

ALMA

No, you lost. That would make _you_ the terrible one, dear.

LIAM

Har. Your spin.

ALMA

Oh, these little things to do are so tedious. Will you do them for me? I'm-

_(Spoken at the same time)_

LIAM ALMA

"Not as agile Not as agile

as I used to be." as I used to be.

ALMA  
Very funny, dear. Despite that rather rude mockery, I have a gift for you.

LIAM

What, seriously?

ALMA

I do.

_(She gets up slower than usual, and has to steady herself before walking. She reaches behind the record player and pulls out a thin, poorly wrapped package.)  
_

I apologize for the state of the wrapping but, oh, you know.

_(LIAM takes it gingerly and carefully undoes the tape.)_

Oh, tear it, the paper isn't the good part!

LIAM

_(Rips off the paper to reveal a record.)_

Oh my god, no way! No way, it's Foster The People! I didn't even know they made records of their albums! Oh my god this is awesome, thank you!

_(He hugs ALMA a little too roughly.)_

LIAM CONT'D

Oh, sorry. Sorry. Can I play it?

ALMA

_(Sits slowly.)_

Of course, dear, that's why I bought it.

LIAM

_(Turns of the CD player and plays the record.)_

Holy shit, this is awesome!

_(He starts to serenade ALMA.)_

ALMA

Oh my, are you really doing this?

_(LIAM gets into his performance)_

You're not half bad, dear!

_(LIAM starts dancing goofily. He and ALMA are enjoying themselves. He makes his way to the window and stops suddenly. JASON and CARMEN SONG are at his bedroom window watching him. ALMA gets up to turn off the record.)_

LIAM

Dad...

JASON

Son. Come here.

ALMA

Mr. Song, it's all right-

JASON

Ma'am, has he been bothering you?

ALMA

Not at all, we were just-

JASON

Son, come back here. Leave this poor woman alone.

ALMA

Excuse me! If you would kindly stop interrupting me and let me-

JASON

Excuse you? I'm trying to help you, my son is bothering you.

ALMA

Sir, _I _am trying to help _you_ by saying-

JASON

What the hell do you mean "help me"? Liam, get your ass back over here and leave the old woman alone.

LIAM ALMA

Dad- I beg your pardon-

JASON

ENOUGH OF THIS. LIAM, DO AS YOU'RE TOLD.

LIAM

I'm sorry, Alma.

ALMA

Liam, you can stay. I don't think it's wise-

JASON

What the fuck did you just say?

LIAM

Dad-

JASON

You shut your goddamned mouth, you little pissant, you'll upset your mother. As for you, you old bitch, don't you fucking dare say that it isn't "wise" for my _own son_ to come home to his _parents_. I'm about this close to phoning the police for you kidnapping a minor.

ALMA

Sir, I in no way-

JASON ALMA

No way, what? Huh? You -meant for any

Fucking kidnapped my son! trouble. Sir!

LIAM

DAD, KNOCK IT OFF.

JASON

Excuse me?

CARMEN

Liam, please. Stop. Listen to your father.

_(LIAM and ALMA look at each other helplessly.)_

LIAM

_(Still looking at ALMA.)_

Yes, mom.

_(He climbs through the window into his bedroom. JASON holds LIAM by his collar and throws him onto his bed.)_

JASON  
You stay there and don't make a fucking sound. If I see you at that bitch's house, it'll be the last thing you do.

_(JASON slams the window shut. He and CARMEN exit. Silence. ALMA walks over to the record player and plays LIAM's record loudly. LIAM hears the music and brings his knees to his chest. ALMA goes to the window to look at him. He is crying. Lights fade.)_

SCENE 8

_(Lights up. It is autumn. LIAM's room is messier. _

_ALMA's bowl of seashells is fuller. LIAM is in his bed, reading the now-tattered book ALMA gave him. ALMA enters her room. She immediately goes to the window. There is a seashell on the sill. She looks through LIAM's closed window at him. He sees her. She holds up the shell, and they smile and wave. LIAM looks down at his book. ALMA places the shell in the bowl and sits. Lights fade.)_

SCENE 9

_(Lights up. It is early winter. ALMA is sitting in her rocking chair, and LIAM is sitting at his desk. ALMA holds a dry-erase board up to her window and taps the glass. LIAM looks at it and laughs. He writes on his own dry-eras board and holds it up. ALMA laughs.)_

CARMEN

Liam? Come down here, your father needs your help.

_(LIAM writes something on his board and holds it up for ALMA. She frowns and nods. LIAM closes his blinds and exits. ALMA sets her board on the windowsill and picks up a book. Lights fade.)_

SCENE 10

_(Lights up. It is late winter. LIAM's room is unlit and ALMA's vanity lamp is on. ALMA is lying on the floor beside the vanity. LIAM enters his room and turns on the lights. He sets his backpack down and goes to his window. He raises the blinds and squints. It is snowing, and hard to see into ALMA's room. He hesitates, then opens his bedroom window to get a better look. He sees ALMA lying on the floor.)_

LIAM

ALMA?

_(He quickly opens her window and leaps into her room. He checks her pulse. He reaches for a phone and dials 911.)_

My neighbor, Alma Elliott, collapsed and is unconscious. Yes, she's breathing, but just barely.I don't know, I just got home from school. She doesn't have anyone to take care of her. Okay.

_(He kneels beside ALMA. Lights fade.)_

SCENE 11

_(Lights up. Both LIAM and ALMA's rooms are lit. ALMA, led by LIAM and a cane, enters.)_

ALMA

Really, dear, you don't have to-

LIAM

Ah-ah. Zip it. Until your daughter gets here, I'm taking care of you.

ALMA

If she weren't married to that awful son of a bitch, I'd have her marry you in a heartbeat.

LIAM

_(Laughs.)_

That's kind, but I'm actually spoken for.

ALMA

What? And you didn't tell me?

LIAM

Well, it didn't happen until you were in the hospital. You had already had a stroke, I didn't want to give you a heart attack.

ALMA

Oh, poppycock. It doesn't surprise me at all, you're a gem of a boy! What's her name?

LIAM

Uh, Riley.

ALMA

How pretty! Can I meet her?

LIAM

Yeah, I'd like that. How about sometime next week?

ALMA

Well, dear, I wanted to talk to you about that.

LIAM

What do you mean?

ALMA

Sit, darling. Sit.

_(They sit on the edge of her bed.)_

As you know, I'm not young. I'm damn old, actually. Just really, damn old. It's hard for me to take care of myself.

LIAM

But I-

ALMA

_(Holds up her hand)_

Let me finish, please. It's hard for me to take care of myself, and dear Grace doesn't have the time to do so, either. And god forbid her ass of a spouse tries to use my record player!

_(LIAM attempts to hide a laugh.)_

What's funny? It's certainly no news to you that he-

LIAM

No, no. I just... you named your daughter after the woman your first husband cheated on you with?

_(They both laugh.)_

ALMA

I'd forgotten that I did that! I had her years after Kit, but I suppose I'm an ass of a spouse, myself.

LIAM

Only slightly.

_(ALMA nudges his shoulder.)_

ALMA

_As I was saying_, I fear for what will happen to me if I stay here by myself for much longer. Especially with you graduating in the Spring. If I were to have another stroke with no one around... My dear, I'm trying not to be too morbid about this, but Grace has arranged for me to live in that nice retirement home just by lake. It's happening rather quickly, I'm afraid. I'll be gone by Monday afternoon.

_(Beat.)_

LIAM

Oh.

ALMA

Yes. That's why, if I am to meet Riley, I'd prefer it to be here and rather soon. Preferably before Grace and Liam arrive. Is tomorrow all right?

LIAM

I think so. I'll let Riley know.

ALMA

Do your parents-

LIAM

No. They would kill me.

ALMA

Oh, dear, I doubt-

LIAM

Just... wait until you meet Riley. You'll understand.

ALMA

Darling, I do hope you're not bringing a felon into my home.

LIAM

If anyone out of the three of us is a felon, it'd be you, Alma.

ALMA

Now see here, young man-

_(LIAM jumps up from the bed and goes to the record player.)_

LIAM

Elton John or The Smiths?

ALMA

I'll leave the front door unlocked so you both can just come up here. I'd rather move as minimally as possible. The Smiths.

LIAM

Good choice.

_(He plays the record.)_

ALMA

Dear?

LIAM

Yeah, mom? Uh, Alma. Alma.

ALMA

Thank you.

_(Beat.)_

LIAM

Anytime.

_(Lights fade.)_

SCENE 12

_(Lights up. It is snowing lightly. ALMA is sitting in her rocking chair and fiddling with her outfit. A door is heard opening.)_

ALMA

Liam? Dear, is that you?

LIAM

_(Enters through her bedroom door.)_

It's me! Riley's just outside.

ALMA

_(Whispers)_

How do I look?

LIAM

Beautiful.

ALMA

Oh, damn you, just bring the girl in.

LIAM

_(Takes a deep breath.)  
_Okay, and just... keep an open mind.

ALMA

_(Chuckles)_

Okay, dear.

_(LIAM goes to the door and takes RILEY's hand. They both enter. ALMA looks up excitedly and is taken aback. RILEY is a boy.)_

ALMA

Oh! Oh, my.

RILEY

_(Walks to ALMA and holds out his hand)_

It's a pleasure to meet you, Alma. Liam never stops talking about you.

_(ALMA looks at LIAM, who smiles sheepishly. She smiles greatly and takes RILEY's hand.)_

ALMA

It's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Riley. Oh, damn it, Liam! Fetch me a tissue, I'm all misty-eyed!

_(LIAM gets her a tissue. Beat.)_

ALMA

Riley, you are just beautiful. Beautiful.

RILEY  
Thank you, ma'am.

ALMA

Oh hell, honey, call me Alma. I just have one question for you.

RILEY

Yes?

LIAM

Alma...

ALMA

Oh, I'm not about to victimize the boy! I just want to know what your favorite band is.

RILEY

Oh. Uh, The Neighbourhood.

ALMA

Ah! Well, then.

_(She nods, and wipes at her eyes. She turns to LIAM.)_

Are you happy, dear?

_(LIAM looks at RILEY and nods.)_

ALMA cont'd

_(She reaches for LIAM and RILEY's hands.)_

Then that's all there is to it.

_(To LIAM)_

Darling I want you to take my record player. And whichever records you want.

LIAM

No, Alma, I can't.

ALMA

My daughter's rich as a damn piece of cake, dear, she can buy me more. And can you hand me my coin purse? It's just on the vanity.

_(LIAM brings ALMA the coin purse. She takes out a fifty and hands it to RILEY.)_

I want you go buy yourself a Neighbourhood record. I've checked online before, they sell them.

_(RILEY looks at LIAM, hesitant to take the money)_

Oh, honey, I'm old. Let me buy you things! Consider it a congratulatory gift.

RILEY

_(Takes the money.)_

Thank you, ma- Alma. Thank you.

ALMA.

Of course, hon.

_(She winks at LIAM.)_

Anytime.

_(Lights fade.)_

SCENE 13

_(Lights up. LIAM is sitting in his bed with RILEY. They are listening to The Neighbourhood on ALMA's record player and talking inaudibly. ALMA enters her now empty bedroom and looks around. The windowsill catches her eye. She opens the window and picks up a seashell. She looks into LIAM's room. The three of them make eye contact. They all smile and wave. Lights fade to black.)_

_ END OF PLAY._


End file.
